vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina and Kol
The relationship between former Original Vampire and current Warlock Kol Mikaelson and the Witch Davina Claire who share a possible romantic interest in each other. In Rebirth, Kol and Davina first see each other while Kol is possessing a warlock named Kaleb inside of a record store. They meet again outside of the store, where they introduce themselves. At this point in time, Davina seems quite taken with the devilishly charming Kaleb, despite being unaware of his true identity. They are known by fans as Kavina or Kolvina. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Rebirth, Davina is seen shopping for music for Mikael to listen to, after she purchases them she turns around and locks eyes with Kol (while he is possessing Kaleb). They exchange a flirting look, and the pair subtly smile at one another as he turns to leave. Later on, she returns to the music store to find that it is closed. Kol, standing nearby, strikes up a conversation, stating that it sucks that the store is closed and begins to tease her on her music selection, cheekily declaring that she obviously needs his help in that area. Davina blushes and seems quite taken with him. In Alive and Kicking, Kol is first seen texting Davina and asking her out for coffee, and she happily agrees, but he only did this to get her to leave the attic so he could investigate. Later, at Esther's urging, Kol texts her again and invites her to dinner to make up for standing her up before. At dinner, they exchange tidbits about their respective families, learning that they both share the controlling mother type. Kol then reveals to her that he's a witch, surprising Davina. He then compliments her on her beauty and the fact that she told her Coven to "shove it", opining that her courage should be celebrated. He also remarks that they're a lot alike; they both have a dislike for rules and authority. Davina, smiling ear to ear at his words, apologizes when she has to leave for a moment to take a call from Marcel who has been ringing her repeatedly. Whilst she is gone, Finn (Vincent) appears and chastises his brother, opining that he is stalling by repeatedly complimenting Davina instead of extracting the information they require from her. Kol retorts that he's wooing her in order to get information, a feat that requires charm and personality, something he states Finn does not possess. When Davina returns, Finn has left and the customers in the restaurant begin to leave. Davina, realizing that something isn't right suggests they too depart but their path is blocked by an aggressive werewolf. Davina uses her magic on him, forcing him down to the floor in pain so that they may escape but suddenly several other werewolves emerge, with Kol, clearly worried, asking her if she can perform that spell on the rest of them, but Davina replies that she can't do it on all of them at once. The man she used her magic on stands up again, irate, and violently pushes her to the ground. Kol then instantly lunges at him to defend her but he is easily thrown across the bar into the glass shelfing due to his mortal body. The wolves then begin to hone in on Davina but she quickly summons Mikael who tears through the joint, killing every wolf. When her hold on him momentarily breaks due to the bracelet falling off her wrist, he tries to attack her but after Elijah intervenes, she manages to regain the bracelet via Marcel's assistance, resuming her control over him. Kol watches in absolute shock as Davina controls his father and sends him back to the attic. She then leaves the scene, upset and furious at the whole ordeal without saying a word to Kol who just cowers behind the bar speechless. In'' Live and Let Die, In ''Red Door, Quotes Season 2 :Kol (to Davina): "You obviously need me." :- Rebirth ---- :Kol (to Davina): "I didn't just ask you out here 'cause you're gorgeous." '' :Kol (to Davina): "''I know your story, Davina. You're practically famous; you're the Harvest Girl who told them all to shove it. I'm a lot like you; don't really believe in rules and authority. Your courage should be celebrated." :- Alive and Kicking Videos Davina Meets Kaleb 2x01 Kol and Davina see each other for the first time 2x01 Kol and Davina on their first date 2x02 Gallery Davina-caleb.png 250px-Koldavinadate.png|Kol and Davina's date Trivia *Davina is unaware that Kaleb is really Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire. *Kol has a tendency to flirt with her and considers her "gorgeous". *Davina seems to fancy Kol/Kaleb but it is unclear whether or not this is truly reciprocated, or if he is only flirting with her to acquire information. *Davina and Kaleb/Kol met in Rebirth, and went on their first date in Alive and Kicking. **Kol/Kaleb stood her up for Coffee, but went to dinner with her on his mother's request. It is unknown if he wanted to go out with her or not. ** To audiences, it seemed as though Kol was genuinely enjoying the date with Davina as he was not focusing on extracting information from her like Finn and Esther wanted him to do, but was opting to actually have a sincere conversation with her, but once again, at this point in time, this sincerity can still be questioned as fans are still ambivelant on Kol's intentions with Davina. *It was noted that Kol could have left Davina to fend for herself in Alive and Kicking when they were attacked by werewolves, but he opted not to and actually attempted to defend her, leaving fans to speculate that he may possibly care about her safety. * Despite Kol returning in Season 2, the Kol and Davina relationship was shipped from the first season by some fans. * It appears that Davina will discover that Kaleb is really Kol in ''Red Door''. ''It unknown if she knows much about Kol from Marcel, but it is possible she will react badly simply because of his relationship to Klaus and Elijah, being their younger brother and that he lied. * It is also possible that in ''Red Door, Davina will only simply discover that 'Kaleb' is just inhabiting a body, and that he is trapped, without actually learning of his true identity: that he is an Original Vampire. * There are a number of parallels between Kol and Davina. ** They don't like being told what to do and have authority issues. ** Their mothers were controlling. ** Their deaths involved them being sacrificed for the cause of another. Davina was killed for the sake of the witches regaining power, and Kol was killed to complete the map to the cure. ** Before their deaths, both of them gained an advantage, though that advantage was what ultimatley resulted in them dying. Davina had the power of the Harvest, but it became too much for her. Kol stole both the White Oak Stake and most of Klaus' daggers, but his possession of the stake was what got him killed. ** After coming back to life, they're both oppressed in some way. Davina is under the control of her coven while Kol is being controlled by his mother. See Also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships